


Le Chagrin et la Pitié/悲伤与怜悯

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vichy France (Hetalia), World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 1940-1944年，路德维希从弗朗西斯那里学会艺术的真谛——性、爱与死亡。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Le Chagrin et la Pitié/悲伤与怜悯

**Author's Note:**

> *本文收录于爱丽舍组中文同人合志《萨尔茨堡的树枝》，目前稿子已解禁。与本人的《樱桃》、《协约/Der Vertrag》属于同一平行世界观下的作品
> 
> *本次解禁内容仅为正文，不包含提供给购买者的特典番外。
> 
> *史向国设，二战背景。
> 
> *有自拟人物：法属印度（本地治里）——T·B·库玛丽·爱尔/库玛丽·婆罗多。

在短短数日内，一切现实弃我们远去。我们身处在无可抗拒的恐怖斜坡之上。不存在我们所不恐惧的东西，事实上，我们可以恐惧和想象一切。  
——保罗•瓦勒里，1940年6月18日

1.

“如果这是一篇回忆录，那么回忆录的作者注定将在战争结束几十年后，以钢笔蓄满墨水的锋利笔尖在纸上刻下：有很多个该被称作屈辱的漫长夜晚，弗朗西斯都和路德维希一起度过……”  
宵禁之后，弗朗西斯晚上无处可去。所有的咖啡馆和饭店都不会再长久营业，以供他在香榭丽舍大街上游荡到夜里十一点。他依然保持着从19世纪开始的饭后散步习惯，但现在只能是在花园中，二十米开外的玫瑰墙后亦步亦趋地跟着两个背着枪的德国士兵，紧抿的唇线宛如古希腊雕像般断绝任何与之攀谈的可能。  
路德维希经常从后门走进他的图书室里。他第一次进来时，就被墙上一幅描绘叶卡捷琳娜二世与波将金将军的油画吓到屏住了呼吸。弗朗西斯神色如常，他从路德维希的身后走进房间，绕到他身前，挡住他落在春画上的视线，扬起下巴。路德维希庆幸自己有了其他可以盯着的东西，他装作自己并不窘迫，尽管这屋子里的墙上挂着半打衣衫不整的女郎——和丘比特嬉戏的维纳斯、在松软枕榻上舒展肢体的土耳其女奴，乃至于，长眠于街头石板地上的玛丽王后。画家剥去了她的衣裳，但留下了她的头颅。玛丽•安托瓦内特白皙的肉体躺在巷道旁的阴沟里，却发着光，甚至让人怀疑她才是照亮这图书室内的一轮明月，大吊灯的烛光与水晶不过是萤火虫的碎片。路德维希强迫自己的视线只落在安全区内，也就是弗朗西斯的脸上。但弗朗西斯知道他浅蓝色的视线总是不自觉地被蜗卷形的金色画框勾走。他笑了，戳破眼前人端着的有如清教徒般的虚伪姿态，轻松得仿佛拿指尖戳破一个泡沫。  
“你喜欢这些画？”弗朗西斯问道，语带讽刺，“我的抽屉里有鉴赏用放大镜，你想不想再走近一点？”  
“当然不。这些画有伤风化。”路德维希极力否认，“我明天就会让人把它们撤下来。”他还补充了一句，力图让自己的话显得更为可信和正直。但实际上，只引起屋内另一个法国人更为嘲讽的笑容。他坐在雕饰华美，宛如一架大三角钢琴的镶金写字台后，从路德维希的角度只能看见他的脸和两条垂在桌下的腿。弗朗西斯的肩膀耸动着，但他却只能看见他的表情，惹人厌恶，无法知道他的手上正在鼓捣什么。  
“啊，是了，当然是了。”路德维希看不见的地方，弗朗西斯正在把玩着一个象牙雕制的印泥盒。他把刻着贵妇人侧脸的小方盒夹在手指间，推出去，又再度收回来，和柚木桌面叩击得砰砰响，“艺术有伤风化，但它们卖出去的好价钱可一点都不违反公序良俗，是吗？哦，我说中了，你的确要让人卖掉我的收藏？呵，不，我当然不会以为你还抱有这点良心，只是我并不会为此感到生气，贝什米特——我只觉得你可悲。快抓紧时间睁大眼睛看看它们吧！你手底下那些忠诚的牧羊犬可不会舍得让他们心地纯洁的祖国多看这些败坏道德的图画一眼的。我猜猜，他们大概只会教你，做爱就是你和另一个像你一样金发碧眼的女人面对面躺在同一张床上，在响亮的一二一口号中你们一起上上下下——”  
弗朗西斯拣着会冒犯到路德维希的话来说：那男人禁欲，从他一踏入房间时脸上的表情，遮掩不去的那抹仿佛少年人初见裸女般的通红就能看出。于是他铆足了劲嘲笑他的稚嫩，和，道貌岸然——巴黎正在被德国人变成一座城市那么大的妓院，而路德维希此时此刻却站在他的图书室中，指斥他油画中的肉体伤风败俗。  
路德维希冷冷地打断了他。  
“你管这叫艺术？”他问，冷冷地皱起不悦的眉，抬起头来，环视四周令人厌恶的画作。他努力做出泰然自若的模样，说不清究竟是为了让自己做到言行合一，还是只是单纯不想让面前的这个法国人看出自己的窘态。他的嘴上说着如此，他的内心却升腾起疑虑。其实他并不是很肯定艺术究竟是什么。当1937年全国巡回举办名为“当心这些腐朽丑陋的画片”的现代主义画作展览时，他也曾买票入场观看，夹杂在熙熙攘攘的人群中，被推挤着，在冲锋队员的指挥下走过一幅又一幅画的面前。那时他听见人们小声说这是艺术，这要被销毁，真是可惜。下一秒他们撞上路德维希投来的视线的目光中满是惶惑，好像在担忧自己即将祸从口出。路德维希装作什么也没有听见的样子从他们身边路过。他虽然不懂何谓艺术，但他不会向盖世太保举报这些人。他笃信人人都有自由解读艺术的权利。  
而现在，弗朗西斯告诉他——“艺术是性、爱和死亡。”同时他还要在后面补充上一句话，和一抹自以为悲天悯人的苦笑：  
“是你永远也不会懂的三样东西。”  
他下了定论。  
“是的，你甚至不懂死亡。”  
弗朗西斯做出有如梦呓般的评判。德意志人只懂得开战，他说，你们受死神的派遣，领地狱的俸金，却根本不懂死亡。他痛骂得仿佛一首诙谐律小诗。  
“够了。”路德维希说，伸起手以一个手势中断弗朗西斯的咒骂朗诵会。他对法国人逞一时口舌之快的行径并不感兴趣，而且不得不承认它很管用，如果放任如此，他将很快无法保持沉默。在他依然能让自己稳坐于椅子上时，他打断了他：“你的信写的怎么样了。”他用审慎的目光对写字台后的法国人步步紧逼，从这张曾经坐过福楼拜、雨果、都德和大小仲马父子（他们都曾经来过弗朗西斯以私人名义举办的沙龙）的沙发上站起，朝着那张金碧辉煌的桌子移动。  
弗朗西斯仰起头看着他逐渐走来。他的左手边搁着一沓信件，没有封口，也没有加火漆印。  
“显而易见，写这些信根本不会浪费我生命中的太多时间。”他把手上的最后一个信封也抛到那沓等待发出的信件堆最顶上，“毕竟信件的内文是您的秘书已经打好的，我所做的只是需要签几十个字。”他摊了摊手。路德维希微一点头，看了看他，又朝那些信件投去一瞥。他沉默地凝视着弗朗西斯，直到后者最终为了躲避他那令人浑身毛发倒竖的眼光不得不转过身，拿起那些信件，用舌尖轻舔信封最上端。弗朗西斯觉得自己简直是路德维希手下豢养的一只狗，他甚至不配用浆糊。在他将信封糊起的同时，路德维希已经划着了火柴，在他身边为他烤融火漆。那枚被交到弗朗西斯手中的新近定制的印章模子上深深地划刻着两个钩绕在一起的E与F，递来这枚模子的则是路德维希骨节分明的手掌，因连日来的闪电战一路高歌猛进而透着健康红润的血色，在弗朗西斯看来却泛着冷森森的白气。他从鼻子里发出粗重的呼吸，接过小印章时只捏住了迷你手把的最偏一端，极力避免与另一只手哪怕是搅动同一片空气的可能。如果路德维希非会不知好歹地问他为何要这样动作，他必得回答，用喉咙里挤出的语句，说他嫌脏，并且他会继续不遗余力地用自己的每个毛孔来宣泄自己对德国人的厌恶。  
但路德维希没有问。他只是继续看着弗朗西斯猛地把火漆印章拍在每个信封上，并为他熔化更多鲜红的火漆。淌着的、未来得及冷却的火漆像极了昨天晚上弗朗西斯在他们共进晚餐时泼在路德维希脸上的那杯红酒，又像极了路德维希在冷静地以餐巾擦拭完流了一脸的酒液后，面无表情地揪紧弗朗西斯的长发，摁着他的脑袋向餐具柜一角撞去后他额角流下的鲜血。  
现在路德维希已经换了一套新的制服，但弗朗西斯的太阳穴上仍然包着纱布。  
“很好。”最后他看着弗朗西斯安安静静地封好每一封信，把信封收起来拢成一叠抱了满怀，发出毫无感情的夸赞，“我会尽快安排人把这些信发给你的每个殖民地，并且安排你与他们的会面。你近期会有一批访客。”他说完之后就立刻转身准备离开，好像是想逃离这间图书室，和烛光藉由弗朗西斯的身躯投下的让他不快的影子。  
“你会有一批访客”。这又是什么意义呢。弗朗西斯咀嚼着。意味着他们这段时间内终于不敢打他了？或许，因为不能在他身上留下任何肉眼可见的外伤——全世界那些承认了贝当政府的国家都还在等待着这个新政府发出的第一份公报，他们会想知道弗朗西斯在路德维希的照料下过得究竟如何。弗朗西斯知道路德维希对外界放出去的消息的说法，他知道路德维希对外宣称他在短暂的抵抗战争中受了轻伤，目前因为新政府重建所带来的自然的社会动荡而体有微恙，为此路德维希本人才暂时驻在巴黎，替他的这位旧相识——第三帝国的文书乃至于戈培尔本人都甚至想不出一个合适的词来形容他们的关系——分担一部分国家意识体应做的公务。名义上，一切的文件都得到了“正在卧床休养”的弗朗西斯的过目和点头；实际上，他和所有人一起第一次在报纸上读到它们的相关信息。  
“你说的访客是真正的访客，对吧？还是说是那种我会在报纸上知道他们曾经来敲过我家门的那种访客？”弗朗西斯坐在路德维希的身后，故意大声问道。  
德国人的脚步停顿了一下。但说不清是不是为了空出一只拿着信件的手来开门。  
“晚安。”  
他在把门带上时如是说。

2.

本地治里是弗朗西斯时隔多日后迎来的第一位访客，尽管她有整整两个大洋的距离需要跨越，但在所有收到以弗朗西斯的名义寄出的信件的殖民地中，她是屈指可数宣布要支持贝当而非戴高乐的几个——这一件事弗朗西斯也不是亲眼得知的，但他能从每晚与他在图书室共度不愉快的时光的路德维希读信时捏皱信纸的手指上间接读到他们回信的内容。图书室的墙上现已空空如也，藏书也消失大半，路德维希一向说到做到。为了“表示歉意”，他让人为弗朗西斯的书房运送来一批新的库藏，以填补那些收缴书籍后书架上留下的难看的空缺。新书是从柏林运来的，毫无疑问以德语写就。弗朗西斯用脚把歌德从那些摞得整整齐齐的书堆中踢出来，至于其余的部分，弗朗西斯会公然在路德维希和他的士官们面前拿着《种族与灵魂》中撕下的一页点烟，再得意洋洋地把烟头摁灭在《我的奋斗》封面阿道夫•希特勒的脸上。  
“如果你是个德国人，你会因为刚才的行为被判死刑。”这是其中一次，弗朗西斯从昏迷中醒来后听到的路德维希说的第一句话。他躺在浴室地板上，四肢大开。而路德维希坐在他对面的地上，盯着他，靠着浴缸的脊背仍然挺得笔直。他们俩自手肘以上的衣物都滴滴答答淌着水珠，从弗朗西斯衬衫上渗出的水渍更是让他直接枕在了水泊里。弗朗西斯没有睁开眼，实际上他一动也不动，表现得好像死了。但路德维希从他胸口遮掩不住的轻微起伏看出了他重新恢复了呼吸，并且，某种直觉告诉他弗朗西斯在听。  
“你的意思是，我和他最终都会被处死，但他会比我多一道审判程序，是吗？”弗朗西斯依旧没有爬起来，浴室地板的潮湿皆是因他刚刚被按在一浴缸的水中剧烈的挣扎所致，他在上面躺的相当不舒服。肺腔内还有些许未排空的积水，弗朗西斯试着吸了几口气，他呛了一下，坐起身来用力地咳嗽着。腰腹部的肌肉隐隐生疼，弗朗西斯猜测路德维希在他昏迷期间一定重重地按压过他的胃部，从环绕着他上半身的水迹中，他能闻出胃液那令人不快的味道。“我已经死过两次了，”法国人指出他话里的矛盾，在这一阵剧烈的咳嗽之后，“——刚刚，还有前段时间你把我的脑袋敲在餐具柜上那次。”  
路德维希始终冷漠地背靠浴缸坐着。  
“你本该如此。”他们俩的语气平静得都像是在谈别人的事情，“为此你着实应该感谢贝当元帅。”为他组建了法国政府，让弗朗西斯即使在巴黎投降后也依然稳固地保有国家意识体的地位，否则他所受的伤足以让任何一个普通人类丧命。但对于弗朗西斯来说，只要法国仍然存在，他的性命就无需担忧，哪怕受了致命伤、心脏停跳、呼吸停止，也依然会在一段时间后醒过来。  
弗朗西斯努力发出似乎浑然不在意的轻蔑笑声。“我会的。”他满不在乎地说，“只要你不是把我的活动范围限制在大门以内的话，我是会去亲自找他的。”  
现如今泰米尔少女正在他的厨房里熬煮着小扁豆汤，辛辣的鲜香味混合着发酵的鱼干与种种香料的气息传遍了整间屋子，将法国在巴黎的寓所染上南亚次大陆的色泽。弗朗西斯叫她玛丽，他并不喜欢她原来那个代表着原始异教女神的名字库玛丽，坚持要以天主教的方式重新为她取名。她在进屋之前，和守在门口的两名德国士兵起了争执，因为他们搜查她的行李，坚称她带来的研磨香料的石杵是违禁物品。士兵们将她当作从乡下来的野蛮人，而她说着一口流利的法语痛斥他们对女士如何不以礼相待。至少路德维希听到门口的骚乱出来看看情况时，迎上的就是她一对清亮的鹿眼，奇特的亚洲服饰外罩着金黄色泡泡袖的短上衣，梳着时下流行在法国女子中的发辫的如瀑黑发上，一串茉莉花鬘伴随着她说话时激动的语调疯狂地颤动着：  
“我要见Tiru*1弗朗西斯。”她扬声说道。  
她那黝黑的皮肤，也许弗朗西斯会愿意真切地赞颂之为“黑维纳斯*2”，但路德维希只能勉强通过意识体间能够感受到的同等的特殊气息来说服自己多打量她几眼。  
“法属印度？”他勉强回望着少女的眼睛。  
“是的，我是本地治里，我代表着其他人。”她回答他，从裙褶中不知道什么地方取出一封折叠的信，“我们接到了Tiru弗朗西斯的邀请。”  
弗朗西斯很高兴路德维希出于他那套种族论调的自高自大而拒绝在他会见本地治里时守在一旁，这是连月来第一次，他能够在卧房以外的地方逃避任何一个德国人的视线。实际上卧房也并非他的净土，因为他卧室的钥匙目前掌握在路德维希手中。他没有资格锁门为自己留点隐私，也没有资格拒绝被锁在室内进行所谓的“自我反省”——路德维希也许会对他以礼相待，因为他至少想在表面上演一个弗朗西斯可靠的代理人。但他对弗朗西斯的关心爱护还绝没有达到会在外出时把钥匙随身带着的程度，因此他无法也没有什么意愿阻止他手下的士兵们拿弗朗西斯作为打赌的主题。他们很好奇如果把弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦在房间里整整锁上一天，他会不会疯了似的敲门再卑微地向守门的他们祈求一片面包或一杯水。他们充满期待地感受着门后那一个投降的国家逐渐接近的脚步声，嘲笑声蓄势待发。然而弗朗西斯让他们失望了，他既没有用指甲挠门，也没有可怜巴巴地乞讨。他只是轻轻地用指节叩了叩门。  
“您需要什么吗，法兰西先生？”士兵们装腔作势地问道。  
“噢，让我知道外面仍然有人真是太好了。”弗朗西斯在门后传来的声音听上去依然相当精神，“我还以为你们已经一个不剩地倒在了前线上，而你们的贝什米特先生出去了整整一天是为了打听巴黎哪里可以迅速定制一大批的棺材呢，先生们。他需要知道的是，我很乐意告诉他我所认识的最优秀的殡葬人的地址。”  
士兵们有些不高兴。  
“托您的福，法国先生！”有人如此回答他，“我们目前还完全不需要担忧会为元首和祖国牺牲！”  
门后传来零星的笑声。弗朗西斯感觉隔着门喊话让他嗓子眼像是要冒烟，腹中空旷的饥饿感也令他感到一阵眩晕。他用手支撑着门板缓缓在地上坐下来，思考了一会。  
“你们的祖父都还没有出生的那个年代，我曾经随皇帝陛下远征过俄国。”弗朗西斯说，“俄国，听说过吗？——我一度和一支几十人的小队一起在风雪中同大部队离散，我们走错路，来到了一个俄国村庄。天刚下过雪，路上泥泞不堪，积雪漫到了我们中最矮的一个人的小腿，把我们的靴子用雪和冰灌得严严实实。有些人的靴面甚至还脱了胶，几乎是光着脚在雪里走这一路的，不少人的腿脚因为冻伤而发黑，后来还有幸跟着我回去和部队汇合的人，医生都替他们锯掉了那些腐烂的生疮的脚趾头——再说回那个村庄，那时天快亮了，村里的面包房刚刚下掉板，一个胖乎乎的鞑靼女人正在用长柄铁板把刚烤好的面包从火炉深处捞出来。和我同行的人们不管不顾地冲上前去，他们在她的窗口下又蹦又跳，挥着手不住地喊她，‘Madame、Madame’。那位夫人想必是一句也没有听懂吧，但她猜想我们大概是饿了，于是给了我们每人一个大圆面包。其实我们确实很饿，因为我们已经将近一周没有吃什么东西了。但在当时，每个人的第一想法都只是赶紧把面包揣进怀里暖暖。几乎所有人的胸口都被刚烤出炉的面包给烫伤了……”  
“您究竟想说什么，法兰西先生？”门外守卫的士兵们有些不耐烦了，他们对弗朗西斯耐心地以德语给他们讲述的故事毫无兴趣，“如果您饿了，就直说。”  
“我想说的是，你们有体验过这种感觉吗？”弗朗西斯问。  
“没有。”德国人们的声音听起来得意洋洋。  
“你们很快会体验到的。”弗朗西斯说，“另外，妄图考验一个国家的意志力，你们这些年轻人还远远不够格。”  
他的忠告没能在这些不过二十出头的青年的心里激起什么敬畏的涟漪。路德维希第二天回来时，弗朗西斯已经在屋内被人不闻不问了一天一夜。他闭着眼躺在床上假寐，幻想着莫里哀本人亲自给他朗读《无病呻吟》，直到他听见屋外有人以德语争吵，他翻了个身，背对着门的方向。  
是路德维希的声音。  
“我记得我给你们的命令是不准和法国有任何的交谈。”路德维希的声音冰冷而不容置疑，弗朗西斯注意到士兵们的呼吸声都低了许多，“哪怕他来主动找你们说话，也不要理他。”  
“如果他主动要求我们给他点什么呢？”其中某一个士兵犹犹豫豫地低声问道。  
“那就给他。”路德维希一秒也没有停顿，“无论他想要什么，给他。他没有配给额度的限制。如果他想要烟和酒，给他高档货；如果他想要女人，街上有很多。”  
“…他是俘虏。”这一次迟疑的人是路德维希的副官，一个经常和他一起出现的人，弗朗西斯很熟悉他的声音，“贝什米特先生，您——”  
“他是法国。”路德维希把每个音节都咬得极重，“这样的生活已经让他感觉和地狱无异。别把他当作一个普通的法国军官来看待。”  
路德维希重新拿回了钥匙。他在进门之后把门轻轻掩上，弗朗西斯重新拾起了莫里哀。他在他脑海的会客厅中央求这位伟大戏剧家再为他朗读一段，但路德维希毫不客气地闯进来赶走了诗人：  
“我为他们的行为向你道歉。”德国人在距离床边两步的距离停下来，摘下帽子和手套，他显然不会以为他在门口说的那些话弗朗西斯没有听见。  
“怎么？”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地半转过身，“你给我从柏林带回来时下最流行的帽子了吗？”  
弗朗西斯已经很久没有和哪怕一个人进行过不带任何阴阳怪气的交谈了。他回过神来，意识到现在库玛丽在厨房里为他试着做一道汤，他靠在厨房门口。四周非常寂静，只有他们两个人，距离他们最近的德国人在两个房间开外，而且弗朗西斯很肯定他们接下来不可能坐到餐厅里去。他从后方望着少女身着鹅黄色沙丽的背影在厨房里忙忙碌碌，想起他过去在泰米尔纳杜度过的那些短暂假期，随船厨师害了热带病，而弗朗西斯终于再也忍受不下去以椰浆调味的鱼肉。他走进厨房，他的本地治里慌慌张张地从后面跑上来，把他推出门外。“厨房可不是男人该进来的地方呀！”那时她摆着手，晃着脑袋，紧张而胆怯地望着他。然而现在她已经熟知了弗朗西斯的口味，在咖喱汤中熟练地加入法国人常用的白酒醋，用一根法棍取代了煎饼。  
“我想Tiru路德维希一定没有照顾好您。”他们在餐桌边一起坐下来时，女孩温顺地趴在他的手边，而弗朗西斯安静地搅动了一会鲜红色的汤，看着几颗鹰嘴豆和月桂叶一起在汤中上下沉浮，“您瘦了，脸色也不好。”库玛丽惋惜地说。  
弗朗西斯笑了。  
“你为什么觉得他会照顾好我，玛丽？”法国人耸了耸肩，表现得若无其事，“我们可不是朋友。”  
“他住在您的家里，就像客人一样。”  
“但你也不会热情接待所有客人，不是吗？”弗朗西斯探过身去摸了摸小姑娘的头，“贝什米特是那种…住的稍微有些久了的客人，我希望他能早点回家去。”  
“可是您信里说，他在您养病期间会负责全权代理您的公务。”  
“我其实不需要他为我做什么。你看，我不是很有精神吗。”弗朗西斯摊开手，露出他一贯的充满魅力的自信微笑，眨眨眼，好像随时都可以准备让面前的少女投入他的怀抱一样，“哥哥我完全可以自己待客，自己看那些文件，只要像你这样的美人时刻陪伴在哥哥身边就好。”  
“我当然会一直陪伴在Tiru弗朗西斯您身边的，我能够为您烤可颂和煮咖啡，为您打扫房子，请让我来照顾您吧，我做的一定能比Tiru路德维希更好！”本地治里俯下身来，她握紧弗朗西斯自然地垂在桌下的左手，抚上她的眉心。弗朗西斯及时一把把她扯了起来，揽进自己怀中。他贴在她耳边说话，呼起的暧昧气流将她耳饰上的铃铛拨动得一阵颤抖。从她发辫上传来的茉莉馨香让弗朗西斯意识到自己已经很久没有用心打理过自己的个人形象了，至少从他被路德维希的直属部队在马奇诺附近的森林中俘虏开始。  
“玛丽，你愿意为我做那些当然很好，但现在我希望你能为我做一件别的事……”  
弗朗西斯的低语停下，他一边将怀中少女如盛放的黑莲花般的柔软躯体搂得更紧，一边抬起头挑衅地望着半开的餐厅门后，尴尬地半伸着手，在犹豫是否要把门完全推开的路德维希。  
“你介意为我们关一下门吗？”法国人趾高气昂地问道。  
路德维希轻咳了一声，用力地拽上了门把。  
“你还有十五分钟的会客时间。”  
“怎么，你们德国男人只需要十五分钟的吗？”抢在门缝完全严丝合缝地关上之前，弗朗西斯没放过任何一个继续挖苦他的机会。

3.

弗朗西斯走下大门台阶。他在衬衫外面罩了一件不起眼的大衣，拉高领子遮住脖颈上的扼痕。金发较之平日有些黯淡，他把它们拢起，塞进一顶便帽中。尽管此时已经是傍晚了，但弗朗西斯已经许久没有整个人沐浴在自然光中，连巡城的守夜人以长钩子放入街灯中的烛火甚至都让他感觉眩目。然而他还没有来得及多呼吸几口新鲜空气，路德维希就已经从后面赶上来，推着他的肩背进入车中。他们一坐进车内，路德维希就迅速拉下垂在车窗上方的丝绒幕帘，司机不需要他的命令，直接将车发动。  
实际上，弗朗西斯也很长一段时间没有见到路德维希了。继库玛丽之后，他又陆续见到了几个接到他的信赶来的非洲国家，他们用各种不同的语言称呼他为先生，简单地同他说两句话，然后就离开。这就是他所见到的全部的人，大多数他的殖民地似乎都认为伦敦要比维希来得更可靠一些。而自从路德维希开始与亚瑟在空中以轰炸机你来我往的斗智斗勇，他就不再会在晚上出现在图书室里监督弗朗西斯阅读从柏林方面送来的书籍，询问他关于书刊内容的问题以判断他的“学习成果”取得了何种进展。这对他们两个来说都好。所有那些送来的书里，弗朗西斯只看了《浮士德》。每当路德维希试图同他探讨汉斯•君特的《德意志民族的人种学研究》时，弗朗西斯要么保持沉默，要么他会直接拿起桌上的《海蒂》扔进路德维希怀里：“我觉得施皮里夫人的童话要写得更有趣一些。”  
某一次，路德维希深吸了一口气，把砸到他肩上的童书拿下来合上，尽量冷静而诚恳地对弗朗西斯说，他真诚建议他应该读一读君特博士的这本书。  
“我不读德文书。”弗朗西斯只是简短地回答说。  
“我问过其他人，他们说你读歌德。”路德维希直视着他的眼睛。  
“他会耻于用德语写作。”弗朗西斯说，一点也没有移开目光。  
“那么你觉得他应该用什么呢，法文？”路德维希努力让自己的声音听上去显得温和，“你应该读一读，波诺弗瓦。你的金发和肤色不逊色于任何一个日耳曼人，你会发现这本书让你有所收获的。”  
弗朗西斯没忍住笑出了声。  
“那是因为我的母亲是高卢人，我的身体内流着她的血。”他昂起修长而傲慢的脖颈，“在我还小，躺在她的膝头吮手指时，她用石灰水为我洗头发。*3”  
他们的学术谈话永远会以不欢而散收场。弗朗西斯总会大谈他的高卢母亲，那个留着一头红发，穿着以金线编织的衣服的轻浮女人。他极力要把自己的金发蓝眼与路德维希的日耳曼祖辈撇清关系，为此他甚至不惜声称自己和亚瑟•柯克兰一样身上流着一部分凯尔特人的血。  
最初路德维希不再出现时，弗朗西斯着实为此感到如释重负。但紧接着过了几天之后，他就开始意识到路德维希的缺席也使他的生活中缺席了另一项重要的东西——对外界信息的获取渠道。虽然他们的炉边谈话总是充斥着相互之间的争吵和侮辱，但总归能在这之中获得一些对外界目前情况只言片语的介绍。当然，德国人允许他读报刊，但为他放在早餐托盘上和白煮蛋一起端来的永远只有《人民观察家报*4》和《法国工作中*5》。在他的极力要求下，他有时能幸运地拿到被撕掉政治时事那几页的《时报》，而《小巴黎人》更是想都不要想，哪怕它们是巴黎发行量最大的报纸。甚至，很长一段时间里，他们没有为他送来一样印着法语的东西，连一张广告传单都没有。  
弗朗西斯一度感觉到有无形的绳索逐渐在他的脖颈上收紧，将他吊至半空中虚无的断头台。他本该早已经被处死了，然而那块决定性的木板就是迟迟没有落下。他已经不再在乎看守他的德国士兵会向路德维希怎样报告他的情况了，他们也许会说弗朗西斯发了疯，每天在屋子里对着窗外的花园，或者偶然间落至窗台上的鸽子用法语大声演讲、颂诗，或者甚至只是嘀嘀咕咕地叙说他每天做了什么，咒骂他的生活，咒骂路德维希。  
德国人在屋外商量是否要直接冲进屋去把他打晕。但最终他们没有选择这么做。上一批以虐待弗朗西斯取乐，和他有过多接触的人已经被调到了俄国前线——这多好，他们可以建功立业！回国时胸前挂满勋章。但，显然是法国的阳光与法国姑娘的笑脸要更好一些。  
现在，路德维希再一次出现了。他邀请，或者说命令弗朗西斯和他一起出去吃晚餐。语言上的确是邀请，德国人甚至脱下了军服换上便装以显示诚意。但弗朗西斯之所以毫不犹豫地答应了他，只是因为他觉得自己迫切的需要新鲜空气，来自巴黎大街小巷的、汗水与香水混杂、女人裙裾与绅士鞋跟摩擦在鹅卵石地上，他需要这样的烟火气。  
他甚至忘了思考路德维希会不会怜悯地把这看作他接受了他的恩赐。他们下了车，走进餐厅，坐在窗边一张早已预定好的桌子上时，弗朗西斯才开始担心起法国的普通人民如果看见他和路德维希友好地共进晚餐会是什么反应，这一定是又一次糟透了的政治宣传。毫无疑问附近肯定蹲守着《法国工作中》的摄影师，他明天就能看见这份报纸的销量再一次猛涨。  
这间餐厅弗朗西斯在战前曾经常常光顾。他们坐的这张桌子旁边的几张桌子已经全部被清空了，或者说的更准确一点，他是整间餐馆顾客中目前唯一的法国人。巴黎占领军在今夜包了场，放眼所及皆是身着灰绿色军服的年轻人，和穿着过膝裙的国防军女助手们坐在一起。  
“你对菜单有什么推荐？”路德维希用法语问他。弗朗西斯猛地转过了头。  
他顿了一会，手指碰也没有碰桌上的菜单。路德维希耐心地等待着，与此同时翻看起了酒单。  
“我想先要根烟。”  
“行。”  
路德维希从圆桌那一头倾身为他划燃火柴，他的烟盒里整整齐齐放着卷得一丝不苟的烟卷。弗朗西斯撩起垂在脸颊边的头发，凑上前去。他的嘴唇微微翕动着，烟卷夹得十分勉强。深吸了一口气，弗朗西斯粗暴地将自己多余的长发撸到脑后，简单地扎了起来挽成一个结。他把烟气吐在桌子中央不知谁为他们点起的蜡烛上，隔着袅袅向空中飘去的白烟，他重新直视向路德维希的双眼：  
“我本想告诉你最贵的前菜、主菜和甜点，还有酒水。但仔细想想最终这仍然会记在法国政府的名下——选你自己喜欢的吧。”他挥了挥手，向后靠在椅背上，烟卷顷刻间只剩下一半。得靠大量的烟气在他的肺部短暂经过，弗朗西斯才得以掩藏住他躁郁的情绪。  
“我相信一分钱一分货，你可以点，我以我个人的名义掏钱。”路德维希把他翻看了许多遍的酒单放下。他今天出奇地温和——既没有忽然因为弗朗西斯对他的冒犯言行而沉下脸来，也没有夹枪带棒地揪着他的痛处来回击他。他只是普通地坐在他面前，听他说话，再给出嗅不出一丝敌意的、就事论事的回答，并且用的是法语，“我很愿意和你来一份一模一样的。”  
弗朗西斯从遮掩视线的菜单上方抬起头看了他一眼。他把他能想到的菜名念给了服务生，价格不高也不低，除了那一份他额外加上的松露虾仁。路德维希果真做出了和他一模一样的选择。  
他们俩仿佛正在暗自较劲今夜由谁来先打破这个融洽的僵局。最终先沉不下气的是弗朗西斯。  
“你到底在打什么主意？”他直截了当地问道，语句因为暴躁而加速，“给我一份被撕的坑坑洼洼的报纸、没收我的留声机和收音机、把我锁在房间里，对我使用各种毫无意义的提防手段，现在再来和我聊天？”  
“事实上，我想我们是时候与对方和解了，波诺弗瓦。”弗朗西斯要的勃艮第已经由一位侍酒师醒好送了上来，路德维希以手势示意他不必为他们倒酒。他主动站了起来拿起醒酒器，把其中的酒液倒在弗朗西斯面前的高脚杯中，“我为之前我们间所有不愉快和矛盾向你道歉。”  
他把从一开始在马奇诺附近的森林中，他的士兵用枪托猛地一砸弗朗西斯的后腰让他一个踉跄跪倒在泥地中的行径，一直到在巴黎他的寓所地下室中他们对他的拳脚相加、落在他身上的长有倒刺的鞭子和直穿过心脏的电流的刺激，用一句“不愉快和矛盾”带过，可能路德维希觉得这样的自己相当风度翩翩。  
弗朗西斯仰起头看着他笑了。路德维希似乎也正在努力挤出一个微笑来回应他，他好像忘了弗朗西斯对他露出的笑容永远只是他那张不服输的嘴下一秒所吐露出的一切激烈言辞的先导。  
“你的意思是，我们之间没事了，但我还是没资格看一份完整的报纸。还是——”弗朗西斯的手腕叩击着桌面，“你准备撤军，带着你的士兵回柏林老家去了？”  
路德维希皱了一下眉，但他又极快地重新调整好了表情，坐回椅子上。“容我先提醒你一下你应该注意你的言辞，尽管你不是德国人，但散播失败主义言论只会让你现在的待遇更差。我衷心建议你以后最好只是谈论谈论文学或艺术。关于报纸的事情，我倒是可以给你一个解释。”  
“啊，对，文学和艺术。我想你可能是在特指荣格上尉的《钢铁风暴》*6或者戴特曼先生的《沼泽边的睡莲》吧——你最爱的睡前读物和你在占用了我的办公室之后在墙上挂的画？荣格上尉曾经想给我签个名，我乐意之至，并且告诉他他还有很大的进步空间。如果当初你不是在基尔伯特身边长大，也许现在能喜欢些不一样的作家。我真是情不自禁好奇你会喜欢什么样的女人，虽然我知道这个问题的答案一定很乏味，但也一定会比你的解释有趣得多。”  
现在弗朗西斯很确信哪怕是海因里希•霍夫曼*7亲自扛着相机躲在附近也不可能拍出来什么表现他和路德维希“在晚饭桌上推杯换盏、谈笑甚欢”的照片。路德维希慢吞吞地喝着酒，远处正在弹钢琴给所有人听的某个德国军官的演奏开始越来越心不在焉了起来。  
“出身良好，有教养的雅利安女人是前提。除此之外她应该顺从贤惠，时刻为未来成为一名德国母亲而做好准备。”路德维希居然真的冷静地回答他的问题，让弗朗西斯感到简直无趣得反胃，“你需要的是一点耐心，波诺弗瓦。我们可以慢慢重新开始，等到法国境内阻碍我们之间友好交往的抵抗组织消停一段时间，之后我们会一同出席公开场合，你必须配合我。看你的表现，你会有些奖励，比如完整的报纸——当然，内容还是经专人检查过的。你也可以逐步开始回来处理工作，了解一下新上司的工作方针有助于我们今后进一步的合作，不过收音机还是不能给你，你也不能单独出门，我的副官会做你的护卫。”  
他的声音低沉平静，像冬天结了冰的湖面，十分心满意足地品尝着服务生为他们端上的浇了妙不可言的酱汁的牛肉，转变话题称赞主厨的手艺和弗朗西斯对美食的眼光。弗朗西斯用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，把它随手丢到了还没来得及以刀叉切下一块的主菜旁边。上菜之时，路德维希愉快地同他说的“Guten Appetit（祝你胃口好）”像是在他的汤里直接扔了一只苍蝇，从那之后他就开始觉得胃口全无。现在，在路德维希畅想一番他们二人今后携手在公开场合露面的长篇大论之后，他终于意识到那些反胃恶心感的来源了——  
“你想杀了我。”弗朗西斯表情相当不自然，浑身僵硬，这张柔软的椅垫让他坐立不安，“你知道子弹、毒药和饥饿杀不死我们这种人，但绝望可以。你知道你自己会被怎样杀死，所以你知道怎么毁了我。”  
“柯克兰就不会吗？”路德维希突然毫无预兆地提起了这个名字。弗朗西斯在座位上扭动了一下身体。  
“说不准你和他谁更糟——”  
“我认为你觉得我比他更糟，否则我的士兵恐怕没有办法在你的印度女孩身上搜出一封你给他的信，我好像碰巧带过来了。”路德维希面无表情地从他的大衣内袋里取出的信封，弗朗西斯知道哪怕他看见了之后脸上波澜不惊甚至完全茫然，也不可能让路德维希改变主意认为这信不是他早已准备好的看守他的士兵的换防信息，和路德维希每日的行踪。路德维希朝他扬了扬手里的信封示意一下，他把信封一角伸到桌中央的烛焰里，原本洁白的信纸开始逐渐发黑、扭曲、成为零碎散在桌上的灰烬，“通过你和柯克兰共同分享的殖民地中转联系到他的确是个好主意，远离欧洲大陆，南亚不在我的势力范围中，原本会很安全，前提是他真的有时间收到你向他的求助的话。”  
“你们对玛丽做了什么？”弗朗西斯放在桌下的手不自觉地紧握成拳。  
路德维希转头望向他，他的蓝眼睛与刚进入餐厅时一样温和。  
“你知道了也没有什么用，”他说，“所以你就不必打听了。”  
“怎么？”弗朗西斯毫不掩饰自己的冷笑，举起酒杯，“我知道了就会和她一样，被扔进某个集中营里去吗？提前祝贺你了小贝什米特！到时候整个世界都将以柏林为中心，我们其他所有人的尸体在坟墓里诅咒你和我们一起腐朽！”  
“那时巴黎仍然会是与柏林比肩的大城市，如果你愿意配合我。”  
“你究竟在指望我给你什么样的配合？你从比利时边境把我一路带回巴黎，我自始至终对你的要求都只有一个，就是在战争期间保障我的人民的基本生活。”  
“如你所见，市场照常开放，物价几乎没有波动。至于军官士兵和平民女性的交往，如果他们没有犯下强奸的罪行，军事法庭也无能为力。我已经做到了对你的承诺。”  
“然后呢？”弗朗西斯说，“你究竟想要什么？就这么下去一直在巴黎待到柏林成为世界中心吗？”  
“不，我一周后就会去东线，与哥哥汇合。”路德维希垂下眼帘。他仿佛终于下定了决心，手腕一紧，从烛焰上飘落的灰烬在空中打了几个旋儿，落进了弗朗西斯的酒杯，迅即被鲜红色的酒液吞没，“在帝国的军队踏入红场之后，我会拍电报请你来，我们在冬宫相会，一起欣赏沙皇的收藏品。之后再去莫斯科大剧院，看芭蕾舞或者别的什么。”  
“多谢美意但不必，我会写封信祝贺你。如果是关于这件事，你的反布尔什维克志愿军团在法国已经收到了13400份报名申请，我觉得我已经为你做的够多了。”弗朗西斯冷漠地回答。  
“那么就在巴黎的寓所里等着我。等帝国的军队跨过莫斯科和伦敦后，我会以电报询问你考虑和我结婚的提议的。”  
弗朗西斯瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴唇颤抖着：“你疯了……”  
“我没有。我非常肯定在欧洲所有国家之中只有你有资格站在我的身边，德意志人和法兰西人的结合将创造世界上最为优秀的民族。不远的未来我们就会在柏林大教堂举行婚礼，之后开始漫长的蜜月。你已经可以开始定制礼服了，冬天之前我就会回来。”  
弗朗西斯感觉餐馆四面的墙壁都在向他冲来，将他挤压在一个狭小的空间中，他仿佛永远钻不出自己的壳的蜗牛。  
“你为什么觉得我会答应？”他觉得自己的心脏因愤怒而不停地把一波又一波的血液泵入他的大脑，他的视线开始模糊，声音却很清晰。  
“你会的。”路德维希依旧那么平静，哪怕求婚也无法让他变得比之前更激动一丝一毫，“我听看守你的人说，你有时会和空气跳舞，和鸽子聊天。现在我在这里，是活生生的和你相处的人，你迟早会感谢我的陪伴的。因为我会成为你唯一的访客，唯一能和你用语言交谈的人。你会想念我、渴望我的到来。这不是诅咒，这是必然——”  
“——弗朗西斯。”  
路德维希轻声叫着他的名字。  
弗朗西斯猛地站了起来，动静之大让整间餐馆为之噤声。  
“我只会让你一次又一次地滚出我的视线，你们所有德国佬——”他的胸脯剧烈地喘息着，把凌厉的目光扫向屋中其余所有人，“迟早都会滚出法国的土地上，留下你们的血浇灌法兰西的田地。”

4．

这是路德维希走后的第二年，弗朗西斯在1941年末结束了他长达一年半多的软禁生涯。他被政府派来的人接到维希，开始逐步处理一些无关紧要的公务。路德维希把他的副官留给了弗朗西斯，他总是寸步不离地跟着他，指挥他每日奔波于不同的日程。于是弗朗西斯终于开始对他的国家如今最真实的处境有了系统性的了解，他尽力在他力所能及的范围里为德占区内外的法国普通人争取一些自由，就像是在为要被绞死的囚犯呼吁一些氧气。  
1942年7月，弗朗西斯回到巴黎。巴黎城防军官在郊外的酒庄中举办了一场品酒会，以庆祝法国国庆日的名义邀请了巴黎城各界和郊外村庄中的乡绅名流，以及一部分普通的市民与村民。这一类活动弗朗西斯自然是必须出席的，他本身也很乐意去看望自己留在德占区的人民，让他们知道法兰西先生仍然活着总是件好事。  
在夏日午后，草坪上支起的帐篷内，弗朗西斯和他的秘书兼打字员坐在一起——她是众多国防军女助手之一。按照规定，她们不能和任何法国男人搭话，弗朗西斯是唯一的例外。他正在告诉她，他准备在巴黎多住几天，至少逗留一周，再回维希去。  
“我听说德意志先生最近要回法国一趟。”他的女秘书说，“如果您多待一段时间，也许可以见到他。”  
“我想我们还是不要见面的好。”弗朗西斯说，“你觉得我应该会想见他？”  
话一出口他就意识到自己说了某个蠢问题。这些德国人——他们所有人都坚信，只要把布拉金斯基和他的布尔什维克盟友在棺材里钉死，那么德意志和法兰西这两个国家的结合就是必然，正如他们心驰神往的宰相俾斯麦在多年前曾预言过的那样。而钉死布拉金斯基在他们看来不过是时间问题。  
弗朗西斯用眼角余光打量着他的女秘书，想起她曾经在之前的随口闲聊中提及她的两个放在家乡由父母照顾的孩子，还有她目前在东线的丈夫。大多数的女人在战时总是满脸忧虑，每天专注于为家里的男人祈祷。然而他的女秘书很不一样，她提起自己的两个孩子时，往往是一副惋惜的口气，说到战争会在他们这一代所终结，她的“两个小英雄没有机会拿一枚勋章”……  
他的女秘书曾经用无比认真的语气告诉他，在最终胜利到来之前，她相信她的丈夫能送她最好的礼物，就是“在德意志先生需要他的时刻，让我成为寡妇”。从那以后，弗朗西斯只要在她身边待久一些就会感到一阵不适。因此他实在不想和她多聊什么。  
弗朗西斯别开目光，宁愿选择看向不远处的另一顶帐篷下，路德维希为他留下的副官正在和一个法国乡下姑娘调情——他的手几乎要伸到她的裙子底下去了。姑娘咯咯笑着闪身躲开，微风和身体的摆动让她的裙摆扬起。弗朗西斯突然看见她的吊带袜中夹着一抹不应有的黑色。不，那不是手帕，比那硬的多。那是一把迷你的、小巧的，少女柔嫩的手指也可以轻松扣动扳机的……  
法国姑娘若无其事地轻轻摁住裙摆，她注意到弗朗西斯的目光，半转过身，向他嫣然一笑。  
弗朗西斯对她回以他最温柔的笑容。他再次转过头，勉强和女秘书继续聊着点什么。  
弗朗西斯想在巴黎多停留一阵子的愿望无需等到他的副官的批准。因为他的副官自那天起就失踪了。  
但他现在后悔于这个决定。  
“自行车比赛什么时候开始，法兰西先生？”扑在他膝头靠在他怀中的小女孩天真地仰起头，问道。巴黎城防司令部临时交待给弗朗西斯一项清点人数的任务，但没有明说是为了什么。他疑惑地手中捏着一份长长的名单，十分莫名其妙地被人带到冬季自行车赛馆，推开门的那一刻起就感觉到一阵腿软和眩晕，这个望去约莫五六岁的小女孩是第一个注意到他的人。她胖乎乎的，像个充气皮球一样滚到他身边，试图用她的小手把弗朗西斯从地上扶起来。显然弗朗西斯很重，但她并没有放弃尝试，一次又一次地拽着他的衣服，同时一边快活地同他说话，“我已经等了一天啦。大晚上的，我们都被警察敲门带到这里来了。我吓哭了，他们看上去都凶巴巴的。爸爸跟我说他们是带我们来看自行车比赛的，我就不哭了。我喜欢自行车和每次比完赛之后的马戏！一开始我和爸爸妈妈还在一起，但后来我们全都被分开了，爸爸说我只要不哭，做个乖孩子，自行车比赛就能马上开始。所以我一直就没有哭。”小女孩继续高高兴兴地扯着弗朗西斯的衣领：“既然您来了，比赛应该马上就开始啦！”  
弗朗西斯抓住女孩温暖的小手。“我没事。”他勉强冲着她微笑了一下，“你叫什么名字？”  
“赫尔加。”小女孩回答道。  
“赫尔加……你是从德国来的吗？”他低声念叨了一下这个名字。  
“是的！”这个名叫赫尔加的小女孩兴高采烈地点点头，“我们之前住在梅克伦堡，后来来了巴黎。我爸爸说，法国这里是安全的。法国警察不凶，从来不来我们家里乱翻东西，我喜欢他们，我也喜欢您，法兰西先生。我妈妈在这里还怀了弟弟，他还没出生呢！”  
弗朗西斯咽了一口唾沫。“是这样的，听着，”他艰难地伸出手，抚摸小女孩因为一天没有母亲帮忙梳头而有些打结的棕色鬈发。她有着一个大的出奇，但在她脸上显得无比可爱的鼻子，“其实，你妈妈去给你生弟弟了，她需要休养，你爸爸去照顾她了。我刚刚见过他们，你弟弟又健康又乖，因为出生在这里，所以他们决定给他取名叫勒内……”  
“真的吗？”她兴奋地叫起来，“我妈妈什么时候休养好？我什么时候能见到他们？”  
“我想，快了。”弗朗西斯小声地说。  
此后的一天里，弗朗西斯抱着赫尔加坐在冬季自行车赛馆的看台上。小姑娘因为已经整整一天多水米未进，没什么太多力气和他说话。她有时兴奋地反复念叨着她那不存在的小弟弟勒内的名字，议论着等他长大了要带他去哪儿玩。有时睡觉，有时还是忍不住哭泣，因为饥饿，因为寒冷，也因为空气中弥漫着的味道实在是很难闻——数不清的黑压压的人群被囚禁在这里寸步不得离开，还有无数人正源源不断地从外面被警察送进来。婴儿哭泣，母亲情急之下只能掀开上衣喂奶，父亲所能做的只能是勉强用外套盖住他们，但四面八方都有无尽的人。汗水、混浊的空气、散落在赛道上的随处可见的尿与粪。哭泣、争执、病人的呻吟和干呕声。有人被殴打，流脓的伤口和血。弗朗西斯闭上眼，他捂住小姑娘赫尔加的耳朵和眼睛。  
“睡吧，我亲爱的。”他伏在她的耳边低声说，脱下自己的大衣把她幼小的身体裹了个严实。  
而他自己睁着眼睛，在黑暗中拥挤的场馆内坐了一夜。  
第二天早上，密闭的大门突然被打开，阳光和新鲜空气扑入房间，人人都为之精神一振。一个男人在场馆观众出口处用扩音器大声宣布，他们准备了车送所有人去新的地方安家。现在大家可以拿好各自的随身物品，准备上车了。  
“我可以去见爸爸妈妈了吗，法兰西先生？”赫尔加睡眼惺忪地在他的怀抱中揉着眼睛，抬头问道。  
弗朗西斯深吸了一口气，他闭上眼，放开了手。  
“是的，去吧。”他闭着眼睛点点头说。  
“那么就再见啦！等我们安顿下来，我给您写信，请您来我们家玩！”  
他没有看见小赫尔加带头冲在所有人前面，第一个跳上了那架原本用来运牲口的列车。  
人群熙熙攘攘地逐渐向场馆出口方向涌去。弗朗西斯再也控制不住自己，他从看台座椅上翻倒下来，泪水混合着呕吐物落在地上。他闭着眼睛，难以抑制的恶心让他的喉头逐渐染上腥甜，腰部因肌肉扭曲而抽疼，口中只剩下胃液和胆汁苦涩的味道。直到他什么都再也吐不出来了为止，弗朗西斯始终浑身颤抖着跪在坚硬冰冷的水泥地面上，把自己禁锢在眼帘后的黑暗中。所有人都无暇顾及这个在看台上独自一人失声痛哭、狼狈不堪的奇怪法国男人。他在黑暗中待了许久，直到他感觉有人迈着坚定和缓的步伐轻轻向他走来，在他面前蹲下。  
弗朗西斯睁开眼睛，透过泪水模糊的眼眶，他看见一条手帕，和手帕之下阴沉的黑色皮手套，暗色的军服裹挟的手臂，再往上是路德维希的脸。路德维希蹲在他身前。  
“贝什米特……”  
弗朗西斯张了张口，最终什么也没有说出来。  
路德维希把手搭在弗朗西斯的肩上，他似乎一点也不介意弗朗西斯现在的样子狼狈，身上的气味也很糟糕，俯身贴在法国人的耳边，他轻声细语。  
“Frankreich，你与我同罪。”  
弗朗西斯慢慢地把头转过去，看向路德维希。路德维希也转头看向他。他们的脸庞靠的极近，彼此的呼吸能够暧昧地交缠。  
——下一秒弗朗西斯突如其来地扼住了面前德国人的脖颈，恶狠狠地将他撞在看台坚硬的水泥底座上。猩红色的液体濡湿他的金发，也温暖弗朗西斯的手。他的手沾上了从路德维希脑后渗出的鲜血，但他却似乎觉得这鲜血应该是较早之前就沾上的。  
弗朗西斯把路德维希摁在地上，膝盖用力顶住他的胸口。他用自己的袖子用力蹭掉了粘在嘴角的脏污。路德维希从眩晕中恢复过来，他反应极快地想要推开他，但弗朗西斯的那一拳已经结结实实地砸到了他的脸上。*8

5.

“……尽管，此时此刻，德国占领军已经背离了我们同他们签署停战协定时的期望，这也意味着我们如果违背他们，不会犯下任何罪恶。但是，另一方面来看，如果我是一个法国年轻人，我该拒绝去劳动吗？我该拒绝去德国工作吗？如果我能毫无心理负担地这么做，我就该不拒绝吗？我应该不去投奔游击队吗？如果我不去，那么总会有人被强迫去顶替我的位置。所以慈悲的，慈悲的基督徒们啊，让我接受那个我体内另一个呼号着要我拒绝它的，责任的声音吧——更富有道德感的选择就摆在你们面前。”  
讲经台上主教的布道仍然在继续。弗朗西斯动作轻缓地从座位上站起来，尽量不打扰到任何其他信众，走出教堂门外。  
此时是1943年，距离弗朗西斯上一次见到路德维希，已经又过去了相当漫长的时间。他们在自行车赛馆的看台上把对方揍得鼻青脸肿，直到终于有人匆忙跑进来把他们俩分开。从那一次弗朗西斯硬生生打断了路德维希的三根肋骨后，他们就再也没有见过面，但路德维希的存在感一点也没有降低。德国人建立了义务劳动服务局，征召数量相当之多的法国青年人去德国的工厂中做工。最开始这只是一种全凭自愿的行为，但现在，它已经被维希政府规定成为了一种义务。仿佛是为了极好的与国家格言上“工作、家庭、祖国”中的第一项形成对应一样，法国人去德国劳动成为了一种宗教和法律上的双重义务居然不是讽刺剧里才有的剧情。*9   
弗朗西斯到义务劳动服务局报名时，接待处的工作人员着实吃了一惊。“您要离开法国吗？”他们惊讶地险些掉下了下巴。但弗朗西斯只是轻轻地点点头，说他已经得到了贝当元帅的允许。实际上布道根本撼动不了这一个曾经创下阿维尼翁之囚这一壮举的国家的心，而路德维希无论如何也不会来强迫他做这种事。他递交报名表的动机，纯粹只是出于那些德国人给出的承诺：法国每派出三名工人，德国政府就会释放一名法国战俘。  
他们再一次见面时，是在一个早春寒冷的清晨。弗朗西斯交了班，走出工厂大门，肩上搭着外套与还未来得及被晨曦尽数吞没的残星，在无人看见的地方遮掩着打了一个呵欠。无人，除了路德维希。他站在装甲车上，看着弗朗西斯从他面前经过。那一瞬间弗朗西斯也看见了他。他停下脚步。路德维希得以清晰地看见弗朗西斯数天未刮，毛躁地在他泛青的下巴上窜出的僵硬胡茬。弗朗西斯也能够直观地看见路德维希的头上包着纱布，但还没来得及看见他为了右腿而拄着拐。  
在一家窗玻璃残破，窗框上贴着胶带的露天咖啡馆前坐定时，路德维希有很多话想开口说给弗朗西斯听。他想问他究竟为什么会在这儿，他在这儿干什么，是谁放他从法国境内跑出来的……  
“你该刮一刮胡子了。”最终，德国人还是用这一句话打破了他们之间隔了一年的沉默。  
弗朗西斯顿了一会，摸了摸下巴，没有正面回答。  
“我想先来根烟。”  
“行。”  
路德维希从他的口袋里翻找火柴，弗朗西斯掏出的烟盒里尽是长度至多不过小拇指两个指节的烟头，大多数歪歪扭扭，有些变形。所幸从滤嘴湿润的形状来看，它们至少是只被一个人抽成这样的。他们从其中各自选了一只相对比较长的。路德维希划燃火柴，弗朗西斯用自己的烟卷碰了碰路德维希的，将它引燃。  
他们坐了没多久，咖啡馆老板娘主动走了上来。弗朗西斯问她今天是否有咖啡（“货真价实的、咖啡豆做的”），她点了头，于是弗朗西斯要了两杯黑咖啡，不加任何糖与奶。路德维希注意到他说的德语尽管还是有浓浓的法国口音，但已经用上了柏林当地土话的词汇。  
老板娘在回到吧台后之前似乎有意无意地碰了一下弗朗西斯的肩膀。  
“她是我的情人。”注意到路德维希隐约投来的古怪眼神，弗朗西斯吸了口烟，耸耸肩，“我在这的二楼租了房子——既然你和我求了婚，也许得和你说一下吧。”  
“她的左手上戴着戒指。”路德维希的目光跟随着老板娘的脚步，“她丈夫大概不会很乐意知道，自己在前线浴血奋战，她在后方和租客上床。”  
“有机会找到他的尸体去扫墓的时候再跟他说吧。”弗朗西斯呼出一口气，“听说他倒在奥德河畔。”  
路德维希沉默下来。他知道这正是自己回到本土的原因——盟军已经反推至了原德波边境，他没有必要再长期滞留国外了。  
“你为什么还在这里？”最终他还是忍不住问道，“为什么还不回去？”  
弗朗西斯还没有来得及回答，空中突然响起了防空警报刺耳的轰鸣。他迅速站起身，熟练地走向咖啡馆后一栋门上挂着“防空地下室”的小牌子的建筑物，路德维希艰难地拄着拐跟在他身后。他们刚一进去，弗朗西斯就关上了门。  
“她呢？”路德维希指的是弗朗西斯的情人，咖啡馆的那位老板娘。  
“她一直躲在她自己家的地下室，她非常不喜欢这个街区的防空管理员。”弗朗西斯答道，“不过，那老头前两天因为别人举报他散播失败主义言论，冲锋队的人把他吊死在市政厅前了。新的管理员还没有来。”  
路德维希没再接话。他和弗朗西斯在屋内的一条旧板凳上并排坐下来，弗朗西斯摸索到了挂在房间正中央的灯泡，用手掌把它捂亮。这是个很小的防空地下室，大概只够容纳下五六个人，墙角有一股死老鼠混合着尘土的气味。自他们进来之后，再也没有其他人进来，他们恐怕都会更喜欢刚才那位太太的咖啡馆地下室吧。  
路德维希想深吸一口气，他的头脑前所未有地清醒，但空气中的浮尘不允许他这么做。  
“我明白了。”他若有所思地说，“你之所以还不赶紧回到巴黎，是因为你喜欢这一切。你喜欢看着我变成这样，你享受一周五六次的防空警报，享受寡妇和母亲们在深夜的饮泣，只要这一切全部都是发生在我身上——你知道你自己会怎样被毁掉，所以你想看我绝望的样子。”  
弗朗西斯笑了。路德维希想把脸转开，但一只粗糙的，指腹上磨出新茧的手捏住了他的下巴。他感受到嘴唇的柔软和刺人的胡渣，牙齿的坚硬，刺痛，劣质烟草，两个人唇上渗出的湿润，唾液和铁锈。  
“我恨你，下地狱去吧，贝什米特。”这是弗朗西斯缠绵地亲吻他时说出的情话。  
路德维希挣开他。  
“如果我要下地狱，一定会舍不得和你分离，波诺弗瓦。但你不会是我最珍贵的陪葬品，你不过是我棺材上撒下的第一抔土。”路德维希掐住弗朗西斯的脖子，把他压在这条会吱扭怪叫的破板凳上。弗朗西斯的睫毛上，他们二人的衣服上，都沾满了灰色的尘埃。然而弗朗西斯依旧丝毫没有畏惧地笑着，他只随手一拨，路德维希那虚张声势实则软弱无力的手就被迫从他的脖颈上松开。  
“不，我一定是你的掘墓人，盖棺者，你都不配拥有墓碑，没有人会悼念你，第一抔土是你哥哥，你们俩一起下地狱，去见你们的腓特烈二世。”弗朗西斯微微仰头，用力将渗血的牙印刻入路德维希的脖颈，他的手指爱抚着德国人的面庞，伸入他头上裹着的纱布，指甲戳进未结痂完全的伤口，温柔地捣弄着血肉。路德维希倒吸着气，他感到有血重新从他的鬓角流下来，划过他的眼皮，淌在脸颊上。他不知道他们究竟在干什么，虽然他们缠绵地抱在一起，但却互相想杀死对方。他的脑中浮现出数年以前，他第一次走进弗朗西斯的图书室的那个晚上，法国人告诉他：“艺术是性、爱和死亡。”，在这句话之后还为他附上怜悯的微笑。弗朗西斯说他“永远也不会理解这三样东西”。可他如今理解了。是弗朗西斯教会了他。  
“你错了。”他下意识地喃喃低语。弗朗西斯停下了手中的动作。  
他们再一次四目相对。但什么也没能从对方的眼中读出来。  
“是的，我错了。”弗朗西斯回答他说，“Allemagne，你甚至连坟墓也不配有。”  
没有情欲，没有爱意——这一切自然没有。但也没有悲伤，没有愤怒，没有痛苦——  
——也没有怜悯。  
不再有怜悯了。  
他们将互相铭记对方的埋骨所在，在那里，他们将永远知道应去何处为对方啐下冰冷的唾沫。

ENDE/FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 【注释】：
> 
> *1 泰米尔语的“先生”。
> 
> *2 典出法国诗人波德莱尔对其情人让娜·迪瓦尔的爱称，让娜·迪瓦尔是黑白混血，她是波德莱尔肉体之爱的代表。
> 
> *3 出自一些古罗马编年史学家的传统记述，高卢人往往被描绘为天生金发，且不断以石灰水洗发使头发颜色更浅的形象。
> 
> *4 纳粹党报。
> 
> *5 原名La France au travail，1940年后由德国大使馆在维希法国创办发行的旨在促进法德亲善友好的刊物，该报主编和编辑均是反犹或亲纳粹人士。
> 
> *6 恩斯特·荣格（Ernst Jünger），代表作是其一战回忆录《钢铁风暴》，二战期间他曾以上尉军衔任巴黎城防行政职务。
> 
> *7 Heinrich Hoffmann，希特勒身边最亲近的摄影师。
> 
> *8 本段的历史梗来源于1942年7月16日-17日发生在法国巴黎的针对犹太人的大规模抓捕行动，由纳粹德国指挥维希法国政府及警察进行，是纳粹德国在全欧洲范围内发起的清除犹太人的“春风行动”的一部分。根据巴黎警察的记录，此次行动共逮捕13152名犹太人，其中包括4000名儿童乃至于不满2岁的婴幼儿。被逮捕的犹太人被带到用于举办冬季自行车比赛的场馆中暂时关押，而后被列车送至各集中营屠杀，史称“冬赛馆事件”（Rafle du Vélodrome d'Hiver）。
> 
> *9 Service du travail obligatoire，简称STO，是纳粹德国在二战期间在维希法国建立的各种组织之一。共征召了60至65万法国工人到德国工作，此外还有相当一部分的法国战俘被强行转为文职进行强迫劳动。
> 
> *10 一些可有可无的备注：
> 
> 标题来自现实中第一部全面反思维希法国历史的纪录片。
> 
> 故事中出现的普通人，无论是冬赛馆的犹太小女孩、法国抵抗组织少女、弗朗西斯的德国女秘书抑或咖啡馆的老板娘，她们都没有真正意义上的原型，但她们的言行均整合自现实中许多她们的同类人。
> 
> 分享一下我给本地治里（即库玛丽）拟人的取名来源：弗朗西斯来之前她叫作T.B. Kumari Iyer（T·B·库玛丽·爱尔），使用了泰米尔人的取名规则。T是village name，代表她文化上受影响深刻的Tamil Nadu/泰米尔纳杜邦。B是Father Name，代表Bharat，远古时期的婆罗多。Kumari是name，Iyer是caste name。 在法国殖民者来到泰米尔纳杜后，当地人的姓名更为西方化，变为了name+father name的组合，因此她的名字变成了Kumari Bharat，即库玛丽·婆罗多。至于Kumari本身，是纯洁的童女神的名字。


End file.
